Thérapie d'exposition progressive
by Plume Violette
Summary: Où Felicity et Oliver parlent de vertige, de lumière, et d'exposition progressive... Post season 2 final. OS


**Disclaimer : la série Arrow, ses personnages, son univers ne m'appartiennent pas. En revanche je suis extrêmement reconnaissante à ses créateurs qui me permettent si gracieusement d'utiliser leurs fantastiques personnages. J'écris pour mon plaisir, et le vôtre j'espère, et ne touche pas d'argent en retour.**

**Bon, l'écriture revient petit à petit, c'est pas encore tout à fait ça, mais c'est mieux que le premier OS il me semble. Bonne lecture!**

Le ciel s'assombrissait lentement tandis que les lumières de la ville s'allumaient les unes après les autres. Le soir tombait sur Starling City et Felicity luttait contre l'angoisse sourde qui comprimait sa gorge en essayant de respirer le plus calmement possible. Elle sursauta violemment lorsque les coups résonnèrent à sa porte.

Resserrant les pans de sa robe de chambre, elle se leva et se dirigea prudemment vers l'entrée, où elle se figea soudain, submergée par la panique. Incapable de bouger, elle ne pouvait que subir l'horrible sensation de son cœur battant à tout rompre, comme s'il allait s'échapper de sa poitrine à tout instant.

Le sang bourdonnait dans ses oreilles avec tant de force que c'est à peine si elle entendit son prénom prononcé d'une voix inquiète.

- Felicity ?

La brume cotonneuse se dissipa lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix. Encore quelques longues secondes et elle retrouva un semblant de mobilité.

- Oliver ? murmura-t-elle.

- Felicity ? répéta l'archer d'une voix pressante.

Elle fit enfin tourner la clef dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte pour se trouver face à un Oliver tout à la fois inquiet et décontenancé. Il l'observa un moment, détaillant la légère couche de sueur qui recouvrait son visage, sa respiration un peu trop rapide, et la tension avec laquelle elle serrait ses bras contre sa poitrine. Son regard se voila un instant, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Puis-je entrer ? demanda-t-il simplement.

- Euh, bien sûr ! répondit l'informaticienne en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer.

Il nota le soin avec lequel elle referma la porte, vérifiant par trois fois qu'elle était bien verrouillée.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui et lui offrit un grand sourire. Un peu trop enthousiaste peut-être, un peu trop éclatant pour son visage pâle et ses yeux cernés. Néanmoins, il pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit à son tour. Le temps s'étira. Avant que les choses ne deviennent réellement inconfortables toutefois, Felicity avisa le sac de sport que son partenaire tenait à la main et lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- J'espérais que je pourrais rester dormir ici ce soir, expliqua Oliver d'une voix égale.

Devant son air interloqué, il précisa :

- J'ai du mal à dormir au manoir. Et notre repère est dans un état déplorable…

« Et tu as peur le soir, tu as du mal à t'endormir et tu fais des cauchemars. A cause de moi. Laisse-moi te tenir compagnie, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. » Mais tout cela, il ne le dit pas.

Bien loin de ces considérations, la jeune femme réalisait tout à coup qu'Oliver n'avait plus de réel chez-lui. Le manoir était devenu une sorte d'immense maison hantée remplie du souvenir de ses parents morts et de sa sœur disparue. Leur repaire avait été mis à sac par les brutes masquées dopées au Mirakuru. Quant au deuxième repaire d'Oliver, vu l'état délabré dans lequel il se trouvait, Felicity était soulagée qu'il n'ait pas eu l'idée de s'y installer.

- Oh ! Oh, bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu peux dormir avec moi. Je veux dire chez moi. Je veux dire sur mon canapé bien sûr parce que…

Un demi-sourire éclaira les traits d'Oliver.

- Felicity… dit-il doucement.

Elle inspira profondément par le nez et expira très lentement avant de parler d'une voix un peu plus posée :

- Oui Oliver, tu peux rester. Evidemment.

Le sourire heureux qui s'épanouit sur le visage du justicier n'était pas feint.

…..

Il se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant, avec une désagréable impression d'étrangeté.

- Felicity ? marmonna-t-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

Le son de sa propre voix le sortit brutalement du sommeil. Avant de bouger le moindre muscle, il prit toutefois le temps de sonder l'espace autour de lui, tous ses sens en éveil. Aucun bruit ne lui parvint, pas même celui de la respiration régulière de son hôtesse endormie. Ce fut ce qui le décida à réagir.

Enfilant son jean, il se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune femme.

La porte était grande ouverte, mais la pièce définitivement vide. Perplexe, il se figea à nouveau, essayant de percevoir le moindre indice. Un filet d'air frais glissa sur sa peau, il le suivit silencieusement jusqu'à la cuisine. Il s'arrêta net en apercevant la silhouette de Felicity dans l'encadrure de la fenêtre. Elle était assise sur le rebord de ladite fenêtre. A l'extérieur.

Dans un mouvement réflexe, il tendit la main vers elle mais suspendit presque aussitôt son geste. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de l'effrayer. Il resta sans bouger pendant de longues secondes, dans l'incapacité de prendre une décision.

Elle dut sentir sa présence car elle finit par se retourner, le sauvant du dilemme dans lequel il s'enlisait. Comme si de rien n'était, elle lui fit un petit signe de la main. Il leva machinalement les doigts avant de se reprendre et de secouer la tête.

- Felicity ! s'exclama-t-il. Que… qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement ?

- Je soigne mon vertige, répondit la jeune femme comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

- Quoi ?

- Technique d'exposition progressive, précisa-t-elle.

- Quoi ? répéta Oliver, conscient de son manque d'éloquence mais trop abasourdi pour trouver les mots exprimant sa pensée.

Semblant enfin remarquer l'état de quasi-sidération dans lequel se trouvait son ami, elle se mit en devoir de lui fournir des explications détaillées.

- C'est une technique très utilisée en thérapie comportementale pour soigner les phobies. L'exposition progressive, dans un cadre sécurisé, permet de vaincre petit à petit ses peurs. Comme, tu sais… la peur de l'avion, des araignées, des serp…

- J'ai saisi l'idée, l'interrompit doucement Oliver.

Felicity sourit, puis reporta son attention sur le panorama.

- C'est haut tout de même, insista-t-il en s'approchant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a une plate-forme qui relie les escaliers de secours juste en-dessous.

Il hocha la tête, pas forcément rassuré. Après tout Felicity pouvait se montrer maladroite, il n'était pas exclu qu'elle fasse un faux mouvement et… Il frissonna, et fit encore un pas en avant. Au moins, il serait là pour la rattraper.

- C'est mon moment préféré de la journée… déclara subitement la jeune femme, totalement inconsciente de la surveillance attentive dont elle était l'objet. La nuit n'est pas tout à fait finie, la journée n'a pas encore commencé… C'est comme…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens.

- … un espace où tout est possible, termina le justicier, contaminé par l'humeur rêveuse de la jeune femme.

- Mm mm… répondit-elle évasivement.

Chacun semblait perdu dans ses pensées, quand Felicity brisa abruptement le silence.

- Pourquoi Sara est-elle partie ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement, répondit lentement Oliver, un peu décontenancé, la Ligue des Assassins a…

- Non, je ne parle pas de ça, corrigea la jeune femme. Pourquoi… pourquoi vous êtes-vous séparés ?, demanda-t-elle en plongeant son regard clair dans celui de son ami.

Elle semblait presque surprise de la question qui venait de franchir ses lèvres et quelque chose dans ses yeux disait qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas s'il choisissait d'esquiver. C'est exactement ce qui lui donna envie de répondre le plus honnêtement possible.

- Elle pense qu'elle n'est pas la bonne personne pour moi, elle dit que son âme est perdue, qu'elle l'a donnée au diable.

- Oh ! Sara…, murmura affectueusement Felicity. Elle est comme toi, tu sais ? Elle ne voit que ses failles.

- Je ne vois pas que mes f…, protesta Oliver avant de s'interrompre.

Felicity le regardait d'un air désarmant qui lui fit oublier toute velléité de protestation. Il se tut quelques instants avant de poursuivre d'une voix incertaine :

- Elle m'a dit que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un de meilleur qu'elle, quelqu'un qui puisse capter la lumière qu'il y a encore en moi.

Felicity soupira.

- Je suis vraiment triste qu'elle soit partie, je l'aimais bien. Mais elle a raison, ajouta-t-elle, tu trouveras quelqu'un Oliver, quelqu'un qui illuminera ta vie. Tu le mérites.

- Je…

- Tu le mérites, répéta Felicity sur un ton sans appel.

Elle lui sourit, d'un sourire… lumineux. Ce sourire qui éclairait les jours les plus sombres. Ce sourire qui rendait la vie plus douce et plus légère. Ce sourire qui s'infiltrait partout et lui donnait de l'espoir. Un espoir auquel il n'osait s'abandonner.

Le justicier serra soudain les poings et ferma les paupières.

- Si je rencontrais quelqu'un comme ça, je… je ne pourrais pas être avec elle, déclara-t-il d'une voix défaite.

Felicity l'observa quelques instants. Il gardait les yeux clos, refusant de croiser son regard. Elle détourna les yeux.

- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle tout à coup, d'une voix si ténue qu'Oliver l'entendit à peine.

Elle fixait l'horizon d'un air mélancolique, et il se demanda si la question lui était adressée ou si elle se parlait simplement à elle-même. Il se surprit à répondre.

- Parce que… une personne aussi lumineuse, Felicity, je ne pourrais jamais prendre le risque de la faire sombrer dans les ténèbres. Je ne pourrais pas être celui qui fait disparaître sa lumière. Je suis trop… je ne suis pas…

A court de mots, il s'interrompit. Felicity n'avait pas bougé, et il renonça à expliquer ce qu'il n'était pas certain de comprendre lui-même.

A nouveau, le silence s'étira entre eux, à peine troublé par les bruits de la ville encore à moitié endormie.

- Oliver ? chuchota la jeune femme, les yeux toujours fixés sur le paysage.

- Felicity ? répondit-il sur le même ton.

Elle prit le temps d'une inspiration et d'une expiration, et, se tournant finalement vers lui, elle demanda d'une voix douce :

- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu as déjà songé que c'est la lumière qui fait disparaître l'obscurité, et non l'inverse ?

Oliver leva la tête, ses yeux trouvant instantanément ceux de la jeune femme.

Elle soutint son regard pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce que le premier rayon de soleil commence à poindre à l'horizon. Alors, fermant les yeux, elle offrit son visage au soleil naissant.

Une fois libérés, les rayons emplirent rapidement le ciel tout entier, illuminant sur leur passage tout élément à leur portée.

C'est en la voyant ainsi nimbée de la lumière dorée dans laquelle elle semblait se baigner toute entière qu'il sut.

C'était une de ses certitudes indiscutables, que certains appellent l'instinct et d'autre la foi. Où il n'était question ni de raison, ni de sentiments, ni de loi. Où il n'était question de rien, puisqu'en posant la question elle avait donné la réponse.

Puisqu'elle était la réponse.

Quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui sembla trouver sa place et une douce chaleur se répandit soudain dans sa poitrine.

Comme si elle avait ressenti la même chose, la jeune femme, les yeux toujours clos, esquissa un léger sourire.

Il se rapprocha lentement, son corps mû par une volonté propre qui n'était pas la sienne. Lorsqu'il atteignit le rebord de la fenêtre, il marqua une pause, saisi par la beauté de sa ville, éclatante dans le soleil matinal.

- Tu n'as pas froid ? murmura Felicity.

Il se perdit dans les iris bleus de la jeune femme.

- Quoi ?

Elle esquissa un geste vers son torse nu.

- C'est l'aube, il fait froid. Tu n'as même pas mis de T-Shirt.

Il haussa les épaules.

- J'ai connu pire.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as connu pire que tu dois continuer à te priver de ce peut t'apporter du réconfort. Si ?

Il fronça les sourcils, désarçonné.

Elle tapota l'espace libre à côté d'elle.

Sans se poser de questions, il la rejoignit d'un bond souple. Lorsqu'il fut assis à ses côtés, elle lui offrit un pan de la couverture dans laquelle elle s'était enveloppée. Il hésita un instant avant de l'accepter et de s'en recouvrir les épaules. Il se retrouva soudain enveloppé de douceur, de chaleur, et du parfum de Felicity.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est… agréable, admit-il.

Son œil capta un éclat métallique vers le bas et une réalisation soudaine le frappa.

- Felicity, la plate-forme dont tu m'as parlée est au moins dix mètres plus bas.

Elle rougit et s'agita légèrement sous son regard mécontent.

- Oh ! Eumm. Oui…

Il secoua la tête sans rien ajouter de plus, mais Felicity précisa :

- Si on triche, ça ne marche pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne marche pas ?

Elle lui jeta un regard en coin.

- Cette thérapie, pour que ça marche, il ne faut pas tricher. Tu dois jouer franc-jeu, être totalement dedans.

Il soutint son regard.

- Pas de porte de sortie ?

- Non, dit-elle en serrant les lèvres.

L'archer apprécia à nouveau la distance qui les séparait du sol. Ils étaient au dix-neuvième étage. Pour une personne sujette au vertige, la hauteur était impressionnante.

- Ça demande beaucoup de courage, jugea-t-il.

Felicity haussa les épaules.

- Ça suppose d'accepter de se sentir vulnérable, répondit-elle.

Il acquiesça en silence, avant de déclarer pensivement :

- Je ne sais même pas si j'en serais capable.

- De quoi ?

- D'être totalement dedans. Depuis l'île, c'est comme… comme si une partie de moi était détachée. Comme si je m'observais moi-même de l'extérieur…. Flippant hein ? ajouta-t-il d'une voix désabusée.

Il avait l'air désemparé, désespéré, et le cœur Felicity se serra un peu.

- Je crois que Sara a tort, poursuivit Oliver. Je ne suis pas certain que la lumière puisse me sauver.

Felicity fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il se voit comme une cause perdue.

- Thérapie d'exposition progressive ? suggéra-t-elle.

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- C'est une bonne technique, ajouta-t-elle avec conviction. Tu n'es pas obligé de t'exposer directement au soleil de midi. Une lumière douce, comme celle de ce matin, c'est un premier pas.

Une fois encore, elle lui sourit.

Il se demanda si elle était consciente de ce qu'elle disait, ou si c'était simplement une jolie métaphore. Avait-elle déjà compris ce qu'il pressentait encore à peine ?

C'était elle, sa lumière.


End file.
